Speak Now
by ohfather-pleasefather
Summary: Finn's getting married.


_I got this idea when I was listening to Taylor Swift's new song. Of course, it's a oneshot, but I hope you all like it! :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Speak Now and Glee are not mine. Ryan Murphy = Glee. Taylor Swift = Speak Now.(:! This was on my other account, but I'm switching EVERYTHING over! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Speak Now<strong>

* * *

><p>She watched from the crack in the door as Quinn flattened out her white gown. Her mother was floating around her, spraying hairspray around her pinned up blonde locks, Quinn's eyes were glittery and wide with excitement.<p>

_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. _

Rachel moved away from the door, sighing and looked at her watch. Tina, standing beside her with her usual apparel, looked at her. "You know you can stop this, if you wanted to, Rach. You can do anything."

Rachel shook her head and backed away. Footsteps could be heard approaching their hallway. Tina grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her into a spare room. They hid behind the door as Noah Puckerman marched down the hall with a confused looking Finn next to him.

"I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Finn mumbled, watching Puck walk and raise his fist to knock on Quinn's door.

"It is. But you said you needed to talk to her, right?" Puck gave him a innocent smile and went to go knock.

_But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl..._

Finn reached up, grabbing Puck's wrist before it could touch the door, "No. This is right. I never would of asked if I didn't think this was the good way to go." Finn sounded like he was trying to convince himself that this was right thing to do. Rachel's heart ached, hearing his words. The right thing was to dump her for Quinn in high school? It was to forget about all the good times they've had? Anger slowly filled her mind as her fists clenched.

_I sneak in to see your friends.._

She waited for them to disperse away from the door to walk out to the hall. She stared after Finn, watching him walk away. Tina rested her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "It'll be okay.. We can go if you-"

"Rachel? Tina?" A male's voice sounded, making both girls jump. Their heads turned quickly, getting ready to run. Tina's face spread into a slow smile and she began walking towards the boy who she fell in love with in high school. Her first crush. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bending to give Artie a hug.

"Hey, Artie!" Tina pulled back, kissing his cheek.

"Hey.." Rachel said quietly.

"You might wanna leave. If Quinn seen you here, she'd have a cow. Maybe a horse, too." Artie gave a small sigh. Rachel just nodded.

"I know.." She said quietly again, running her fingers through her hair. "I just.. needed to see if Finn was sure he wanted to do this."

"I think he's pretty set on it. He keeps saying that it's the right thing."

_And her snotty little family all dressed up in pastel. And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

A short yell came from the room they were standing in front of.

"God Santana! You can't wear those shoes!" Quinn shrieked, unaware of the people on the other side of the door. They heard a frustrated sigh, and a sound of a dress ruffling. "They make your legs look better than mine and it's my day, not yours." Quinn sounded through her teeth.

"Well, what shoes would you like me to wear? There is NO way I'm wearing those ugly ones you have Brittany wearing."

"I actually like these.. They remind me of my grandma who always used to give me cookies.." Rachel rolled her eyes at Brittany's voice.

"Just put the damn shoes on." Another sigh. More dress ruffled around and Rachel moved away from the door.

_This is surely not what you thought that it would be. _

Rachel just sighed, turning away to go walk to the pews where everyone else was. She looked down as she walked down the hallway, feeling like it all happened in slow motion.

_I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say.._

Tina walked slowly next to Rach, looking up at her. "Don't worry.. Quinn's gonna eat him alive."

_Don't say yes, runaway now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor. _

They passed the wooden doors where Quinn was due to walk through any second, meeting her faithful husband whom Rachel loved.

_Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

_Fun gestures are exchanged, as the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march._.

A sound of the organ starts as Rachel and Tina are just making their way to the seating area. It startles them, and they quickly ran to the wall to hide. Tina tripped over her shoe, sending her tumbling against the wall, followed by Rachel. Glances are thrown back at them as they cover their mouths to keep from laughing loudly.

Rachel's smile fades as she sees Finn, completely oblivious to her entrance, playing with the flower on his jacket. She watched as Puck sighed and grumbled something, turning Finn to help him fix it.

_And I am hiding in the curtains, it seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._

One by one, Santana and Brittany make their way down the aisle, followed by Mercedes in her maid of honor dress. Rachel thought it was kind of sweet that Quinn made her maid of honor, she just hated that Finn was the groom.

Followed by Mercedes was Beth, Rachel's mother's daughter, so technically Rachel's sister. Quinn had given birth to her and thought it was important that she was at the wedding. Beth carried one basket of white rose petals in her one hand and trailed them down the aisle on the red carpet.

She had to roll her eyes at that. Red carpet. Totally Quinn. It should be her red carpet appearance with Finn by her side.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.._

The tone changes and everyone stands. Rachel and Tina move to the last pew, standing with the guests in the church. Their eyes floated to the girl in white, carrying the red roses in her hands and the veil over her face, concealing her beauty. Instead of watching Quinn, Rachel's head turned to Finn. His eyes were on Quinn. Shining. She sighed, biting her lip softly. _This isn't right.._

Finn's eyes moved over to where Rachel was, going wide. Rachel's eyes matched his and looked away.

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. _

Quinn got a smile on her face, Rachel watched it fade as she followed Finn's eyes to her. A scowl formed slightly, and she looked back towards Finn. Rachel knew that look. Her heart swelled with pain, and she blinked rapidly to remove the forming tears.

_Don't wait or say a single vow. You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

The song seemed to play on and on. Rachel watched Tina as she wiped under her eyes gently, waving to Artie who seemed memorized by Tina. Rachel watched in envy of them.

_You're time is running out and they said speak now..._

Quinn made it to the alter, Mercedes taking her bouquet and smiled wide at her. "You go girl." She mouthed at her, still smiling.

The people took their seats, Rachel sat on the edge of her seat, unsure if she wanted to stay. Tina leaned over. "If you wanna go.."

"No, no.." She whispered. "I can go. You need to stay, anyways." She offered Tina her best smile at the moment and faced the front.

"We are all gathered at this place to witness the formal joining in the legal state of matrimony of this man," The priest started, turning to Finn, "and this women," He turned to Quinn, "according to the order and the custom prevailing, and under the authority given and provided by the state of Ohio."

Rachel spaced, coming to when the voice of Finn's voice echoed through the church.

"I solemnly declare that I do not know of any lawful impediment why I, Finn Hudson, may not be joined in matrimony to Quinn Fabray." Rachel grumbled, looking away as Quinn began her part.

_Holy matrimony. Whatever. _Rachel watched as Finn and Quinn took each others hands, looking into each others eyes. She stood slowly, giving a nod to Tina and disappeared behind the curtain.

As Mercedes stepped up, about to give the rings to the priest, he held his hand up to her, opening his mouth.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

The room was dead silent, Finn's eyes searching for Rachel, frowning when he didn't see her. Quinn gave a small smirk then looked around the room more.

_There's a silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me. _

Rachel suddenly bolted through the curtains, her eyes red slightly. "Wait!"

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you..._

Quinn's family and friends gasped, looking at the scared girl at the end of the aisle. Rachel looked around the room, setting her eyes on the bride, who was staring daggers into her head.

She opened her mouth to speak, moving her eyes directly towards Finn. "_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should me marrying the wrong girl.."_

"Excuse me?" Quinn shrieked, turning her body towards Rachel.

"We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see and two ears to listen. But why only one heart? God made us with one heart because the other one was given to someone else for us to find. Finn, you have my other heart.." Rachel said, loudly.

_Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. _

"Rachel.. I.." He looked at the guests in the pews, frowning as his heart pounded loudly in his ears. He looked at Quinn's expecting face, as if saying that he should tell her no. He glanced at his grooms men, the look in their eyes telling him that he knew which one was right. He known all along.

_Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now._

Finn nodded to himself, giving a nod to Quinn before starting down the aisle. Quinn's nostrils flared, her face going redder than the roses she had a minute ago. Rachel's lips curved at the ends slowly, watching him walk towards her.

"Rachel.. I know that this hurts you to be here, knowing what choices I've made in my life. I don't want to see you hurt and I'm sorry.." His eyes stared intently into hers, her smile slowly fading. "But I'm glad you came. You made me see something today.."

_And you say.._

"_Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby I didn't say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now._" He smiled, leaning in and Rachel made a small sigh as their lips touched gently.

_I'm so glad you were around..._

Quinn threw her flowers at the wall, growling and stomping down the aisle. Mercedes followed, giving Tina a thumbs up before going to comfort Quinn. Santana looked away, scowling and walked off in a different direction, throwing her shoes at the flowers on the wall. Brittany stood there, clapping for Finn and Rachel.

_When they said..._

Puck and Artie started making whooping noises and pumping their fists in the air, clapping and laughing. Finn pulled away from Rachel, smiling wide. Rachel stared at Finn, she noticed a small sparkle in his eye that he had in high school.

He bent down by her ear, whispering, "I love you, Rachel. I always have."

_Speak Now._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are welcome at anytime! <em>


End file.
